


Finding Home

by Amara22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Family Drama, Identity Reveal, M/M, Multi, Resurrected Jason Todd, Secrets, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara22/pseuds/Amara22
Summary: Stephanie finds Jason Todd and calls Tim. They both decide to nurse Jason back to health before bringing him back to the family however when the team sticks their nose where it doesnt belong Tim and Stephanie find themselves answering a whole lot of questions and dealing with aftermath of their secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have noticed that there aren’t a lot of stories with Tim in the center without the story being about angst, like seriously Tim is an awesome character and we only ever see him unloved and suicidal? We barely see him in Young Justice as well so I’m doing my own thing here.**

**This is set after season 2 but Nightwing doesn’t leave the team and Wally doesn’t die, like a year since season 2 ended and it disregards season 3- well some of it. I’m pulling around characters and changing some stuff so its not canon anymore also no one knows who is under the bats mask, not even in the League.**

**In season three we saw Jason for like 60 seconds (or less) on Infinity Island and he was amnesiac and trained by Talia so what if Talia put him in the pit and trained him but he still didn’t remember? So she takes him back to Gotham and leaves him there, hoping he will remember. She would have been keeping tabs on him but then someone recognizes him and takes him away, foiling all of her plans and creating a whole lot of chaos.**

**Chapter one**

Tim Drake also known as Robin to the team and the League sighed as he worked on his holo-computer. He was currently upgrading some tech that the team would be using when he sensed Cassie staring at him and he resisted the urge to face-palm.

So much had changed yet remained unchanged in the past year. Batman had been operating for ten years before the League had even been formed, not that they knew that however Batman never told them his name, mostly due to paranoia and the fact that he didn’t know how long they would keep him around. B was sure that if he refused to share his identity they would kick him out due to that or maybe because of his many contingency plans.

However it never happened, the League still trusted him so he came close to telling the League but then he adopted Dick and he ended up being Robin and B refused to out himself because that would mean outing Robin and Dick wasn’t ready for everyone to know about his past, he didn’t want them to pity him so he waited until they were both ready and then the team had been formed.

B had thought about giving Dick permission to tell his friends his name and they had discussed it but then Barbara Gordon started going out as Batgirl without permission and he somehow ended up training her. He had to admit she had saved his life multiple times and she was a good ally to have but then if he told the League his identity then he would have to out her as well and that had to be her choice, so they pushed it back and waited for her to be ready.

A couple months in and they went back to the topic of revealing themselves however B and Dick soon met Jason Todd when he tried to steal the tires of the Bat mobile and the identity thing got pushed to the back burner. Babs always insisted that Dick who had been Robin at the time laughed the whole time that B made the kid put the tires back on.

Dick became Nightwing and Jason became the second Robin with the blessing of Dick but before Jason could even start going on missions with the team he had been killed. Jason had only been Robin for a year and he found Cassandra Cain who went by Blackbat now and she didn’t want to go to the team. There were too many people for her to deal with and she preferred to work alone. B and Nightwing shut everyone out when Jason died and Barbara had basically shut down. They all were in mourning, none of them cared about revealing their identities and then Tim came around and gave them back balance.

They were talking about revealing their identities again when Spoiler came onto the scene not long after Wally reappeared from the speed force. Wally returned a few hours after they all went to back to the Watchtower but he was faster than ever so he ended up taking over for Barry as the Flash and Artemis stayed on the team. Spoiler had hit the streets of Gotham that night while the rest of the Leaguers and the team were taking a break, she stopped the Riddler back in Gotham and B had been impressed.

B still wasn’t sure about her since she had a villain father but was trying to do good and he thought she had potential. She had been working on her own for three months, well more like Robin stalked her on and off and gave her some of Babs old equipment just to see what she was made off when B told Babs to work with her and let him know what she thought.

Babs liked her and so did Cass when they worked together once or twice so B was thinking of bringing her into the team. Once Babs had told B that she approved of the girl B let her into the cave basically saying that she was accepted as one of them. She had been working with them for like a year and a couple months. B even made her a good suit and let her into the cave and she knew their identities.

He and Steph were friends however they also had a secret and he knew that he was going to be in a world of trouble when B found out. Cassie snapped her hand in front of Tim’s face breaking him out of his thoughts and the chaos that was going to follow when everyone found out.

“We have a mission. Lets go Tim.” Said Cassie as Nightwing briefed them on their new mission in Gotham of all places.

Tim sighed when she walked away, Cassie was still cold to him even though she had dumped him about two months ago. He knew that it was practically his fault, he had been really busy with Steph and he rarely spent non mission/ non training time with her and he kept secrets from her.

He was actually surprised that it lasted as long as it did since Dick and Zatanna ended up being broken up about four months after they tried to give it a go. Dick had been a more attentive boyfriend but he also kept secrets and Zatanna wasn’t going to put up with that. Cassie actually stuck around a lot longer than anyone else would have.

He cared about her, but in the long run he sought of knew that it wouldn’t work between them. He liked Cassie but he knew who he loved and that was a can of worms that he just did not want to open because it was complicated okay?

Cassie on the other hand was ten kinds of hurt that the relationship ended because she hadn’t wanted to end it. She was in love with him but she couldn’t deal with being second place in his life. The hero gig would always come first, she knew that but even when he was with her, Robin wasn’t really there. His mind worked so quickly that he never stopped thinking, genius kid, people called him but at the same time she should be able to give him so kind of peace and he was never at peace with her and it hurt and she wanted to know why. She deserved that much or maybe she was just looking for excuses to hold onto feelings that he didn’t have for her. She didn’t know anymore.

Alpha was made of Robin, Artemis, Wondergirl and Kid Flash (Bart). Their mission had actually been successful. Batman had a lead on drugs being smuggled through Gotham to where he believed would be Santa Prisca. They were meant to plant trackers on the drugs and steal whatever information they could have because they believed that the buyer would be meeting these guys on the Island would be Lex Luthor. If they could prove this then they could get him tossed out of his seat as senator even if the charges didn’t manage to stick the press would eat him alive.

The mission went of flawlessly and of course Tim just had to think that and everything went shit up as the rest of Alpha ran across roof tops to catch a zeta out of Gotham. KF was the first person to notice the red helmet and suddenly he called it in.

“I see the Red Hood, he looks like he’s running after someone. I’m going in.”

Robin shouted out, “Wait.” But no one listened as they moved on the target. He cursed, he was still at the docks, talking to a commissioner Gordon who had signaled him when he saw Robin to pass on some information. He had been meant to go out on patrol after planting the trackers while the rest left.

Cassie flew ahead and Artemis fired a couple arrows at him. He dodged them and shot at them. Robin’s eyes widened as he cursed under his breath as he heard the gunshots and started moving faster. Kid Flash moved to attack him and the Red Hood caught him around the neck and pressed a gun to his head.

“Stop whatever the fuck you’re doing or I put a bullet in him and I don’t think his healing factor will be able to save him.”

Everyone landed on the roof while Robin grappled towards them as Hood backed away from them when a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing sweatpants and an oversized hoodie ran onto the roof, after climbing up the fire escape. Cassie took the distraction to try and wrap her lasso around KF and get him out of the hold when the Red Hood caught the lasso and swung her around before letting go. Cassie and KF had painfully collided with each other before KF hit a wall and fell into unconsciousness.

The girl moved towards them and Hood’s attention was on her. Artemis took a running leap hoping to catch him off guard since his attention was on the stranger when he ducked in an almost impossible way and crashed into Cassie who had moved forward to get the girl out of the way.

Cassie felt herself wrap a hand around the wrist of the other girl when she hit the concrete, and she scrambled to her feet in horror when she realized that she had pulled too hard and when she let go the blonde stranger she went flying over the roof when Cassie lost her grip on her.

“Tim.” Screamed the girl as she fell and before Artemis or Cassie could move to help her, Red Hood, threw his guns down and jumped off the building. He wrapped his arms around her body, trying to shield as much of her as possible when Robin went flying down after them both and caught the belt of the jeans Red Hood was wearing and deployed his grappler. The line pulled taunt and they slammed through the glass windows of the building below them.

Tim heard her scream his name and he saw Hood jump off the building without a grappler to save her so he went down as well after both of their dumb asses and he felt his shoulder pop out of place when they slammed into the building. He muffled a scream as he hit the side of the wall, at least they crashed through a window.

The rest of Alpha took the stairs down as he limped into the room where they had crashed. It was an abandoned building, Hood had taken most of the impact and the girl was lying on his chest, pressing both hands on a wound that just would not stop bleeding. Neither one of them noticed the rest of his team enter the room or gasp at the sight.

“Its too deep. We can’t, we have to take him.”

Cassie narrowed her eyes and Robin threw the girl some gauze, “Wrap it up as best you can. We don’t have a choice.” He replied to her and he turned to the team.

“What part of wait did you guys not understand? This is Gotham. You could have gotten yourselves killed and who knows who else?” she shouted at them and Artemis narrowed her eyes.

“You’re hiding something.” She said and Robin shot her a look so full of anger that she nearly took a step backwards, “You have no idea what you guys have done. The can of worms you have opened or the wounds. This wasn’t supposed to happen yet and you ruined everything. Next time I say ‘wait’ KF, you fucking wait especially inside my city. Now get out of here, go to the Watchtower, debrief Nightwing, tell him to call Batman and I’ll follow. I have to deal with this.”

Back in the Watchtower Nightwing did as Robin had asked him too and called Batman. Most of the League were already in the Watchtower, waiting for the news from this mission, hoping that they could kick Luthor in the teeth. They all listened as they explained everything that happened and Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl, all looked confused and angry.

“Who is this Red Hood?” asked Wonder Woman.

The team had been briefed on Gotham criminals for this mission, it wasn’t surprising that the Leaguers wouldn’t know of him. He wasn’t that important before he disappeared.

“At best we can describe him as an Anti-Hero. The Red Hood appeared about eleven months ago and was only active for one. He killed every murderer and rapist that he came across and then disappeared. He wasn’t much of a threat at the time but we took notice to investigate him further if things escalated and then he disappeared so we didn’t have much information on him.” Replied Batgirl.

Green Arrow raised an eyebrow, “You just let him murder people in your city?” he questioned and Batman sighed, “The Red Hood wasn’t a priority. In the month that he had been active, most of the Leaguers were on trial, the team were dealing with the Reach and patrolling the city and making sure no one knew that we were short-handed. We were going to investigate him, his training had been impressive but we didn’t have the time to run around Gotham to find him and then he just disappeared.” Replied Batman and then Robin came in with two other people that no one recognized.

They were both carrying the man between them, an arm slung over their shoulders and a wound bleeding somewhere under his leather jacket. The man was big at least 6’2 with black hair and an odd grey streak on the fronts. He was wearing jeans and biker boots and no one could see his face but they guessed he was unconscious.

The girl was beautiful, that was the first thing they all noticed even under the oversized hoodie and sweat pants with long blonde hair and pretty clear blue eyes and high cheekbones. She was gorgeous and she wasn’t even trying to be.

Robin shuffled them over to the med-bay and immediately stitched the wound. The girl stepped back and turned towards the League and blushed faintly. She looked at Batman and barely hid her wince, “You can tell them if you’re ready, I don’t mind but when you find out, you need to know that it was me who found him and we were just trying to help. We were going to tell you but only when he was ready.”

She stepped away and Superman’s jaw dropped when Batman _ran_ to the bed and hit his knees. He didn’t even bother to care when he pulled off the cowl and revealed _Bruce Wayn_ e to everyone. Eyes widened when Nightwing and Batgirl unmasked and Megan couldn’t help gasp.

“I recognize you guys from that one magazine, you’re Richard Grayson-Wayne and Barbara Gordon.” She said and neither one of them said anything when Robin peeled off his mask to reveal Tim Drake-Wayne, the youngest CEO of Wayne enterprises.

“What happened?” asked Batman in his normal voice surprising many.

Tim shook his head, “You don’t understand B.” said Tim as he unclipped his cape, pulled off his utility belt and stripped off the red part of his costume with the iconic symbol of R on it. He wore a plain white vest underneath and his pants and boots.

Several people took a second to take a look at the youthful face on the bed and several people were confused by the faint scarring on his cheek that looked like the letter J.

B moved to touch him when the man awoke with glowing green eyes and roared, the sound an animal would make and he wrapped his hands around Batman’s throat. He shouted about betrayal, about being replaced and forgotten and being left unavenged.

Several heroes moved to stop him but Nightwing hit his knees and tears ran down his cheeks, no one knew what to do with that reaction but Tim wrapped his arms around the man on the bed and pulled him away while the girl threw a leg over his waist, grabbed a hand and pressed it against her heart before muttering something in a language they didn’t know but it calmed him down.

As he calmed, the green bled out of his eyes and she soothed him back to sleep. They both looked at the other bats sadly, “I told you, it isn’t what you think.”

Batgirl spoke, “Pit madness?” she questioned and Tim ran his fingers through his hair and nodded yes.

Batman turned on them, “Explain.” He growled out and the girl nodded her head tiredly.

“It’s a long story, but we’ll show you. We saved most of the footage, we knew that this day would come but we didn’t think that it would be now. He still isn’t better, not completely, not where we wanted him to be when we brought him to you.”

Tim hacked brought up his computer as he opened a recording, “This is how it started. Almost 10 months ago. Steph called me.”

Flashback

Tim was sparring with Cassie and every time they could they would sneak in a kiss or two when his phone rang and he stopped sparring to answer it, ignoring the look of confusion on his girlfriends face because there were only a select amount of people who could reach someone inside the Watchtower and all members of the Batfamily were here.

“Tim you need to get here, right now.” Said Steph and Tim narrowed his eyes.

“Are you injured? Did something happen?” asked Tim

“No, I’m not hurt, its not that. I found something and I don’t know if I’m right or not but I need you here right now because I know for a fact that I am in over my head. Just track me.” And she cut the call and Tim went running to her without giving anyone an explanation.

Flashback ends

Stephanie spoke before anyone could question her, “Red Hood had been seen going into a warehouse, at least that was what some thugs told me when I caught them jacking a car.”

Cassie interrupted, “You’re a hero?” she questioned and she blushed when everyone realized that none of them knew her.

“Yeah, I’ve been at this for a year now, I go by Spoiler. B said I could join the team when I was ready but I kept making excuses. Anyways, I was still starting out, so I kept it low level so that B would see I was responsible and not getting in over my head. The thugs thought I would let them go in return for the information so I checked it out after tying them up. I wasn’t going to go after him, he was well trained and I wasn’t good enough to take him on, I knew that. I was going to call B if I found him but he wasn’t wearing his helmet and I recognized that scar on his face so I called Tim. I didn’t know if I was right or not and I couldn’t do that to B especially if I was wrong.”

Dinah took a step forward, “Do what? Who is this man? Listening to you it sounds like he is the criminal Red Hood but you all seem to care for him.”

Tim stepped forward and gave Steph a glass of water, “Nightwing also known as Dick was the first Robin. Jason Todd was the second Robin. He took on the mantle for a year and just before he could join the team he was beaten by the Joker with a crow bar, he was then left in a warehouse with a bomb and died from smoke inhalation when it exploded. He was fifteen years old.”

Several eyes widened, some jaws dropped and none of the Bats could bare to look at each other when Tim continued, “B went off the rails when Jason died. He nearly killed the Joker, but Dick stopped him but he couldn’t deal. He got violent on patrol and reckless, nearly killing himself or someone else. I knew who Batman was, I knew who they all were, I figured it out due to the fact that Dick was an acrobat from a circus I went to as a kid. He did a certain move, a move only a Grayson could do. I told him to be Robin again but he couldn’t so I took the mantle to keep B sane, because Batman needed a Robin, he needed hope.”

Wally gaped for a second before snapping out of it and saying, “That doesn’t answer anything. I mean thanks for answering many of the questions that we had but that doesn’t answer the question that Dinah asked.”

Tim sighed, “That is Jason Todd. Steph recognized the J carved into his cheek. The Joker it when he kidnapped him.”

Diana felt her eyes widen, “You said he died.”

Tim nodded his head, “He did die but Talia Al Ghul stole his body and placed it inside a Lazarus pit. It brought him back but he didn’t remember. When he came to Gotham he had been trained, League of Shadows trained and every time he came across a crime he killed the people responsible. We believe that Talia left him here to remember and he did, sort of. He started wearing the Red Hood and killing criminals but he still didn’t remember not properly. Steph found him when he remembered something, it triggered pit rage as we call it and then he fainted. I showed up and we kidnapped him, took him to place where he couldn’t escape and waited for him to wake up while we ran DNA. We hadn’t figured it out then.”

Clark stepped forward, “Hadn’t figured out what yet?” he questioned and Steph rubbed her temples.

“When we first found him, I saw him raging, breaking things, hurting himself and then he fainted but I didn’t know why he was like that. I wasn’t even sure if it really was him. I never met Jason before, but that scar, I would recognize it anywhere and I freaked out. If I was wrong it would bring up so much for B and I couldn’t disappoint him like that so I called Tim.”

Tim brought up some footage and said, “This is footage from my suit, we all have cameras in our suits in case one of us is captured.”

Video starts

Tim landed softly before padding over to a girl dressed in purple and black and they all watched as his eyes widened when he looked at the figure on the floor.

“Is that who I think it is?” asked Tim and Spoiler pulled her mask off her face.

“I don’t know is it?” replied the girl before she explained how she found him. They were so busy trying to figure out what to do that neither of them noticed that the figure on the floor had woken up.

He attacked Tim, punching and kicking while screaming out being replaced and betrayal and Robin and a clown of some sort and Stephanie hit him on the head with a brick. He crumpled to the ground and Tim rubbed his neck where Jason tried to choke him.

“His eyes were glowing green.” He told her and she raised an eyebrow, “So he’s possessed?” she questioned and Tim shook his head.

“Your eyes only look like that if you bathe in a Lazarus pit.” Replied Tim and Stephanie scoffed, “Those things from the legends? Like made from the essence of slaughtered angels and has healing powers?”

Tim shrugged, “Ra Al Ghul is the leader of the League of Shadows and he keeps his youth by bathing in the Lazarus pit but not even he knows the full extent of its powers. He has been searching for answers to how the waters work for centuries and he still doesn’t fully understand its powers however he has used it to bring himself back from the dead many times but every time you use it, it infects your mind.”

Stephanie eyed the unconscious man on the ground, “So he has some sort of pit madness?”

Tim shrugged, “Ra has never been dead for more than a couple hours whenever he used the pit to bring himself back. Jason had to have been dead for days before he managed to steal the body. There’s no telling how much of Jason is back or how much madness there is in him. He already killed people and it seems like Talia trained him but he doesn’t seem to be very aware. He is moving on instinct and he seems to be pissed at Batman and the new Robin meaning me.”

Stephanie narrowed her eyes, “So do we tell B or Nightwing or BG?”

Tim ran his hands through his hair and groaned, “Tell them what? Hey B, you know your son, the one you still mourn for? Well I think your crazy ex threw him in a magic pit that brought him back with glowing green eyes and he’s 10 shades of pissed at all of us and he killed several people and I don’t know how sane he is currently so when’s patrol?”

Stephanie winced, “Yeah, lets not say that. How about we take him away from here and you take off that costume and meet him as Tim?”

Tim looked confused and Steph sighed, “Look, he is pissed at Batman and Robin and everyone else related to the bats, so lets take him out of his rat infested warehouse and somewhere safe and hygienic. We’ll take of the masks and try and figure out how sane he is. If he doesn’t fight us when he isn’t triggered maybe we can help him.”

Tim nodded, “I know a place we can take him. You stay with him while I run fingerprints and DNA and try to determine if he isn’t completely homicidal all the time.”

Stephanie raised an eyebrow and Tim shrugged, “We have met many clones, shape shifters, pod people and other flavors of crazy. We need to know if this really is the resurrected Jason Todd or someone’s really poor attempt at a joke because if it is, I am going to be breaking bones and wrecking lives.”

Stephanie nodded, “You run your tests and stuff and then when we’re sure of what we’re dealing with, then we’ll tell B.”

Video ends

Tim sighed, “We took him to one of my safe houses, a one bedroom cabin a couple miles outside of Gotham in the middle of a forest. It took two days but I was able to find traces of the Lazarus waters on him and I even checked his grave. I sent a bug down to get a sample of DNA from the corpse in the grave, it wasn’t human. It was a doll.”

Stephanie yawned and everyone suddenly realized how late it was.

Batman sighed, “Everyone go to bed, we’ll continue the debrief tomorrow. We still need to send our data to a judge so the team will be here and whoever wants to hear the rest can come back in the morning if you can.”

Tim grabbed Stephanie’s hand and pulled her to one of the many rooms that the Watchtower had installed when the team started working out of here. Many of the teens crashed here and no one said anything when the two teens decided that they were going to be sharing a room even though Cassie narrowed her eyes at them both.

Once all the bats had left the room, Cassie, Bart, Kaldur, Artemis, Connor and Megan were the only ones left in the room.

“They’re sharing a room.” Muttered Cassie and Artemis looked away from her, it was obvious to see that everything that was happening hurt her but at the same time it was obvious what Tim meant earlier. They opened a can of worms, brought the fact that Batman’s second son was an insane killer out in front of the entire League and it was obvious to see how much pain and hurt and confusion this was causing the Bats.

“We should have listened to him.” Muttered Bart.

He gestured to the man in the med-bay, “Whatever we’re going to find out, its going to be painful and awful for them and just like they said. They weren’t ready yet and we forced their hand.”

Megan sighed, “All we can do is listen and figure out what to do when the time comes.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Cassie woke up the next morning, most of the team was awake and waiting for the next part of the story. The Bats were one of the most well-known heroes in the hero community. Their mentor was a founding member of League, a human who managed not only to keep up with the Gods and aliens and meta-humans but also the fact that many of their mentors knew was that he could defeat them all if he wanted. The only thing as great as their legends were how mysterious they always were and now they were getting an inside look into their family something that they never thought they would be able to see.

No one had known that Batman had lost a Robin, many remembered the fact that the current Robin referred to Talia Al Ghul as Batman's ex-girlfriend. Like what the fuck? Just by revealing their identities, many questions had been answered but there was still so much that they wished to understand and they knew that the only way to find out everything that they wanted would be to know about man in the med-bay, a fallen Robin returned to them as a killer.

When Batman entered the Watchtower, he wasn't wearing his cowl, Nightwing and Batgirl didn't have masks on either and they looked unsurprised by the amount of people who wanted to know the rest of this story. They also looked tired, with red eyes and dark circles under their eyes. Megan on the other went to tell Tim and Stephanie that breakfast was ready and that they needed to wake up however she paused when they walked into the room.

Tim entered the lounge where Megan had set up a breakfast buffet wearing nothing but some sweatpants and he still looked tired. Stephanie entered behind him wearing what looked like Robin's sweats and the hoodie again. She looked tired as well. Tim barely nodded at everyone when he poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it, ignoring the fact that it was scalding hot.

Megan flew up to Steph and passed her a plate of eggs when Stephanie dropped the eggs and threw herself towards the sink before throwing up. Everyone paused as she dry heaved but Tim dropped the second cup of coffee in his hand and ignored the way the glass pieces shattered and the fact that it splashed over his toes as he stared at her in horror.

Stephanie washed out her mouth and the sink but she knew that he would know now. It was impossible to keep stuff from him and Tim had been her best friend for so long and he was a bloody detective, he would have figured it out as soon as she threw up in front of him.

"You're pregnant."

Stephanie felt her shoulders drop when he said the words and she knew that everyone in the room had heard him as well.

"That's why you haven't asked me for ice cream at 2am for the past two months. Its why you haven't been patrolling and why you've started wearing Jason's hoodies everywhere. You knew that I would notice so you covered it up before anything could change."

Stephanie nodded her head quietly and he grabbed her arm, "It's mine. That's my baby isn't it Steph?"

Cassie gasped and Stephanie looked at her miserably before shutting out her face and the faces of everyone. She knew that Barbara had sat down, losing all feeling in her legs and that B and Nightwing were freaking out but she was just miserable. This wasn't how she wanted him to find out, she thought as tears gathered in her eyes.

"We both know the answer to that Tim." She replied and Tim just stared at her and the dam broke.

"I found out two weeks ago and I didn't know what to do Tim." She said and Tim pulled at his hair in frustration, "You should have come to me. You tell me Steph that's what happens when you find out you're pregnant. You tell the baby daddy."

Stephanie threw her hands up in frustration, "No Tim, you tell the baby daddy if you think that he wants a kid. You're seventeen Tim, one of the most influential people in the world as a CEO and as a hero. I'm a girl from the wrong side of the street with a father in Arkham, a mother in rehab for the third time in the past six months and trying hopelessly to hold my life together, while I keep getting punched in the teeth."

Tim rubbed his eyes, "Did you ever think that maybe that's my decision to make? I know its bad timing Steph but you should have told me so we could make a decision together."

Stephanie looked at him coldly, "You say together like we're some sort of couple Tim. We aren't, you were drunk and sad that Cassie broke up with you and you came to me. I was sad, and miserable because my mom left again and we both wanted to make the bad feelings go away and make ourselves feel better. We woke up in the morning and we both agreed that it never happened. I'm on the pill Tim, I have been ever since I was thirteen. I grew up in crime alley, I know how easy it is to get knocked up and I always thought it would be enough but I don't know what happened. I know I didn't miss a pill."

Bart opened his mouth when Jaime slapped his hand over his mouth and hissed, "Say nothing, so totally not our place to say anything."

Tim sighed, "I'm not blaming you Steph. If I remember right it took two to make that baby but you're wrong about what happened that morning. You're not fair being Steph."

She looked away from him, "I know, its not like I don't know Tim, I just needed some time to process the fact that in about seven months I would have to push a 14 inch baby out of a 2 inch hole. I was going to tell you, soon in fact. I was going to tell you last night and then this happened."

Tim rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Did you make any plans?"

She shook her head, "I saw a doctor in Central City. Everything was fine, that was the extent of my plans. The next thing I was going to do was tell you, I don't know what comes next."

Tim looked towards the med-bay and narrowed his eyes, "Jason knew didn't he? That's why he jumped off the roof to save you. He was going to take all the impact if I hadn't managed to catch you to ensure that you wouldn't hit your stomach. Wait, you fell off a fucking roof last night. Is the baby alright?"

Stephanie sighed, "Jason figured it out after a week of morning sickness. He was the one who actually said that I might be pregnant. I thought I just caught a bug and the baby is fine. If anything was wrong I would have known by now and because of the way he held me I was safe."

Tim scrubbed a hand over face, "What do you want to do?"

Steph shrugged, "Get through one mess at a time. We're going to tell them what happened with Jason and you're going to go to him and give him breakfast and hope that he can resist going into pit rage while we're in here. I hope you can convince him to come out here or something and you can use that time to process and when we're alone we'll have a different conversation."

Tim looked behind him and sighed, "I forgot about them." He muttered and Stephanie giggled, "We're going to make it through this, just later. We'll deal with us later Tim."

Stephanie snagged some dry toast and ate that while Tim went to Jason and then she pulled up some video footage from the security cameras in the house and began to explain, "This is when he first woke up."

_Video begins_

Stephanie was wearing some tiny shorts and a sports bra while she made breakfast. She was also singing country music when she heard footsteps and turned to see Jason staring at her with a lost expression on his face. She put the plate of pancakes on the table in front of him and he looked at her almost warily.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him and put a plate in front of him and poured him some juice, "Sit and eat with me."

He moved warily, watching her hands, ensuring that she wasn't holding weapons and he sat down mechanically. He ate without a word and then woke up and did the dishes.

He moved around the room quietly, not saying anything when Stephanie started singing again and he watched her curiously.

She smiled at him, "Stephanie, my name is Steph." She told him and he seemed to have trouble remembering how to speak, "Jay-son." He replied and she smiled at him.

"Sun-shine." He told her and Stephanie didn't understand what he meant so she left him to wander around the house in peace.

_Video ends_

Tim was with Jason, keeping the Leaguers away from him while Stephanie explained, "He had trouble speaking at first. He didn't remember properly. He recognized some things but not everything. We spent some time together while Tim was running DNA tests and I managed to earn his trust. I helped him remember how to speak properly."

Tim walked into the room and he didn't look in the direction of Cassie instead he spoke, "We recognized that he didn't sleep much, suffered from nightmares and he could hear voices. We believed that the voices he could hear were because of the pit. He was also suffering from PTSD."

Dick looked surprised, "Post traumatic stress disorder? Why?"

Tim just sighed deeply, "Before the pit, which messes with the sanest mind, Jason died Dick, violently. He was brutally beaten, blown up and died choking on smoke. That shit is traumatic but the pit twisted his nightmares and filled him with rage. I went to Central City and bought a whole bunch of books to help him. I even went and got some reference material from Dinah. I told her I was researching careers."

Stephanie picked up from there, "I stayed with him since I didn't have anyone really looking for me. I read all the books and we started working with him. We started with what he remembered and we worked on it. A lot of his memories were twisted by the pit, everything tinged by pit madness twisting the good memories and tainting them."

Jason walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Stephanie's middle and cuddled into her back, "Didn't hear your voice in the morning." He told her and Tim face-palmed.

"I can't be singing in the middle of this place." She replied.

Jason slid his hand under the hood and cradled her stomach, "Safe, lil one safe?"

Stephanie nodded at him, "The baby is fine Jay. Are you alright?" she asked him and he pulled a face at her but she glared at him.

"I can't Steph. The voices are getting louder, hard for me, to remember right?" he replied and Tim cursed under his breath before wrapping his hand around the bigger man's wrist and tugging him away.

"There's an empty bedroom a couple doors away. Lets see if some distance works." Replied Tim and Stephanie rubbed her temples.

Bruce looked at them, "He was speaking just fine earlier. Whats happening?"

Stephanie threw her hands into the air in frustration, "We told you, he wasn't ready to be in this place. We were working on it slowly but then you guys found him and chased him and this happened. The pit takes over, the voices tell him to kill, to hurt, to end the threats that he faces. Its why he killed the criminals, the pit tells him to make sure that the people that hurt others cannot ever get back up to hurt anyone ever again. It taints the good memories, whispers to him, telling him that even the good things that he remembers are false, lies and he ends up in pit rage."

Tim continued the explanation when she stopped talking, "The pit overtakes his mind. He loses himself, like he loses time. He gets angry and then he blacks out, wakes up knowing that he killed someone, probably even remembers it but cannot stop himself. When the voices take over, he can't decipher whats real and what isn't. That's why his speech gets twisted around because he doesn't remember what he said aloud or keep his train of thought."

Stephanie picked up an apple and cut it into pieces as she spoke, "He once described it as being in the middle of a crowded room with everyone talking. You get so sucked up into the sounds that you can't hear yourself think or when you speak you can't hear what you're saying. He forgets what he says in the middle of saying it, gets confused with what he was saying in the first place because he listens to the voices and forgets what he was trying to say."

Barbara looked heart broken, "Why did you say that he was getting better if this still happens?"

Stephanie sighed, "Because he was getting better. We started taking him around Gotham after three months. He remembered some stuff about his childhood and some stuff about his time as Robin. He even started training me when Tim wasn't around and he stopped going for lethal shots all the time. We took him to areas of Gotham that he had been too. He remembered some stuff and we worked on it but the more he remembered, the more memories the pit had to try and taint and twist. When he was in places that he remembered the pit acted up, the voices started screaming, trying to make him lose control and give in to the bloodlust."

Stephanie sat on a couch while everyone more or less converged around her while she explained. Tim collapsed onto the floor in front of her and she unconsciously started running her fingers through his hair and Tim completely relaxed. Cassie noticed that he was completely at peace, guard down entirely and she felt her hands clench into fists at her sides.

Tim hummed before he spoke, "The stronger his emotions towards his memories the worse the pit rides him. We were trying to slowly build up his memories, help him figure out methods to lock the voices of the pit away as he remembered more things but then we had to bring him here and right now the rest of his memories are falling into place and the pit is warring with his self-control. Its why as soon as he saw Batman he went straight into pit rage. His adoptive father brings out the most emotion from him."

Dick's eyes widened, "We have to help him."

Stephanie shook her head, "We can't Dick. We've been doing this for months, building up his memories and helping him fight out of the pit madness, keeping him sane, helping him figure out what is Jason and what is pit, ensuring that he doesn't kill anyone but there is already so much going on in his mind. He has to deal on his own. A physic would drown in his mind and there is only so much his mind can take. The more you try and help, the more memories you uncover, the more the pit has to use against him."

Tim noticed that Dick didn't understand so he tried to put it another way, "He is drowning under the weight of his memories and only he can slowly swim up to the surface but if others try to help, they trigger other memories. Its like pouring more water onto an already drowning person. You make it worse not better. Besides we figured out that as time passes the effects fade, it won't ever go away but it does fade in intensity. We were hoping that once he remembered everything and the pit didn't try to take over all the time we could bring him home."

There was a muffled scream and Stephanie and Tim ran towards the door that Tim had locked behind Jason.

"He's losing." Muttered Tim and then he narrowed his eyes, "Start singing sunshine."

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at him, "You cannot be serious."

Tim shrugged, "Jason associates country music with you. It will give him an anchor."

Stephanie closed her eyes and started singing Blown Away by Carrie Underwood and several eyebrows rose when the screaming stopped and Tim sighed in relief.

Tim answered the unanswered question while Steph sang to him through the door, "Jason can hear everything around him but he gets confused. The voices in the pit and the sounds around him, he can't tell which is real and which isn't but Steph singing country? That's real, an anchor, if he focuses on the sound of her voice he can find his way out of his own mind. He always seems to remember her voice."

"Coz its shitty. Who the fuck sings country in Gotham? What kind of person even likes country?" called a roughened voice through the door and before anyone could blink the door was pulled open.

Stephanie came up to his chin and she huffed, "Me, I like country and if I cook the food then I can sing whatever the fuck I want."

"Language." Called out Bruce and Jason walked towards him slowly and he was actually sort of shocked.

He was only an inch or so shorter than him now, and he looked at the crows feet around his eyes and the stress lines on his face. He looked older, but there was something on his face now that hadn't been there before. A hardness, and Jason was shocked to realize that it was grief. It had changed him, so much that you could see the changes in him now.

"I did some bad things B, don't remember it all though, I broke your rule though."

Bruce didn't know what to say to the man in front of him, "Its alright son. We'll get you help."

Jason moved backwards almost violently, "I'm not going to Arkham B, they won't be able to help. I'm staying with Tim and sunshine."

Bruce nearly winced, he was already messing things up, "I won't put you in Arkham Jay. I just want to help. You're my son, you'll always be my boy."

Jason shook his head, "You can't help B, not yet. The voices they're already screaming. I don't want to hurt anyone and I don't wanna hurt you but if I stick around you I will."

Tim and Stephanie shared a look before nodding quietly, "We have to take him away B. This many heroes, its freaking him out and being so close to you guys, it isn't a good idea."

Tim tugged Jason towards the zeta beam while Stephanie bit her lip, "Write him letters B and we'll give them to him. You can talk to him, tell him whatever you wanted to tell him and I'll have him write back to you."

Dinah raised an eyebrow, "That's a therapy technique."

Stephanie nodded her head, "We had him write down his nightmares, keep a dream journal and the more he remembered the more he wrote. He started writing letters to people he knew in the past and it helped keep his memories straight, remember what really happened and not whatever he saw or thought when the pit took over."

Bruce left the Watchtower and Stephanie nearly left as well when Barbara stopped her.

"You're pregnant Steph." And the blonde girl nodded her head.

"What were the two of you thinking?" cried Barbara and Stephanie tugged on her blonde hair in frustration not really realizing that most of the team had stuck around and were listening in on the conversation.

"It wasn't like we meant for this to happen. I was on the pill Babs, isn't that supposed to prevent this?" cried Stephanie and Barbara raised an eyebrow, "It isn't always effective, nothing is 100 %, the pill is like 91% effective against pregnancy Steph especially with vigilantes who generally get dosed with stuff like fear toxin. Its why I always make sure one of us wears a condom as well as taking the pill everyday. We get dosed with so much experimental stuff, you don't think that it doesn't throw your body out of whack sometimes? All those chemicals? It messes with the body Steph."

Stephanie rubbed the bridge of her nose, "We took on the Scarecrow that week, fuck, yet another reason why we were so all over the place."

Barbara eyed her carefully, "Were you and Tim messing around behind Cassie's back?"

Cassie's eyes widened when she was asked that question and Steph groaned, "I knew people were going to think that and the answer is no. Nothing ever happened while Tim was dating Cassie."

Barbara narrowed her eyes at her, "But something happened afterwards?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, "I'm pregnant Babs, a lot happened when they broke up but not the way you're thinking."

Barbara shook her head, "You guys are still hiding something."

Stephanie threw her hands up in frustration, "Its complicated Barbara."

"How?" she questioned, refusing to budge, "Tim told me he loved me and I said it back. He said he wanted to be with me and then we screwed. In the morning we woke up and we couldn't be together."

Barbara looked shocked and confused, "Why?"

Stephanie felt tears run down her face and Tim walked in and saw them. He got pissed.

"Enough Barbara." Called Tim as he grabbed Stephanie's hand and pulled her towards the zeta.

"Tim, theres a lot we need to talk about." She cried out and Tim ran a hand over his face, "Later, tomorrow, book a fucking appointment for all I care just not now. Right now, we have a lot to discuss and the rest of your questions and your interrogation can wait."

Barbara got pissed right back, "You don't say the words 'I love you' Tim, not unless you mean it with everything in you so why would you say it and leave her?"

Tim shot her a glare, "None of your business."

Barbara punched a wall, "No more secrets Tim."

Tim turned on her, eyes hard and stalked towards her, "Okay then, when were you going to tell Dick that you're screwing that cop in Gotham?"

Dick's jaw dropped and Tim glared at her, "I know you're pissed I didn't tell you guys about Jason but you know why I did it and if I had to I would do it again. I know you're shocked or disappointed or whatever that I knocked someone up but you have no right to go digging into my love life Barbara and if you want to hit below the belt then I'll tear your relationship with Dick to pieces and then I'll tear you to pieces. Do not over step ever again, not like that and don't you ever try that shit on her again. She isn't a criminal for you to interrogate her like one so you don't get to throw a bitch fit just because things happened in this world that you weren't aware off and couldn't control."

Tim and Stephanie left the Watchtower in silence however he could have sworn that he could hear the fragile relationship that Dick had left with Barbara shatter behind him. It wasn't well known that BG and Dick were best friends and then they dated and then they broke up and they were trying to repair their relationship but the bomb that Tim just dropped on them shattered the fragile relationship that they had left and he didn't know if they would be able to recover from it.

Tim tried not to groan out loud, ever since the team found out about Jason, there had been nothing but secrets being revealed and chaos following and they weren't even done yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The silence was deafening once Tim and Stephanie left. Many of the new members of the team slowly backed away from their boss and Batgirl while people like Artemis, Kaldur and Wally kind of hovered before deciding against saying anything.

Dick scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly, "Are you happy Babs?" he asked her and she merely shrugged, "He's a good man Dick."

Dick nodded his head, "Less complicated you mean."

Barbara sighed, "We have been playing this back and forth game for too long Dick. I need off the roller-coaster that is our relationship. I want to get married someday Dick, I want children and a white picket fence and I love you, and I know that you love me but this life, you won't ever stop and I want out."

Dick looked at her surprised, "You're retiring?" he questioned her and Barbara nodded her head.

"I thought that maybe Steph could take up my mantle but since she's pregnant, I'll offer it to Cassandra and if she doesn't want it then Batgirl won't be around for a while. My dad was injured badly last month Dick, I want to spend more time with him and I want my life to move forward and I can't do that if I'm holding onto the past."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "And the cop?"

Barbara smiled weakly, "A good man, one whose priorities will be his family, not Gotham or this team or the League or the rest of the world. Maybe its selfish but I can't ask you to give this up and I know you would be miserable if you did so I'm letting you go for both our sakes."

Neither of them said anything for a while, so Barbara walked away from him but before she could zeta off the Watchtower Dick spoke up, "I love you Barbara."

She shook her head, "No you love the idea of me, of what I once represented but every time we try and make the connection that we feel for each other work, we tear each other to pieces. We're toxic to each other Dick, maybe in another life, if things had been different we would have been forever but right now for the sake of our sanity I'm letting you go for yourself and for me."

Barbara zetaed away and Dick punched a wall. Wally, Connor and Kaldur stepped forward and put a hand on his arm in silent support.

"Is your name really Dick?" asked Wally and Dick chuckled.

They had all been friends since before the team had even been created and they had never known anything about him other than the fact that he was once Robin and then he was Nightwing. They hung out and they knew that he was an orphan but other than that, they didn't know much about his personal life and in the past two days they had learned more about him than anyone would have thought.

"I am sorry my friend." Said Kaldur and Dick just closed his eyes.

"Barbara and I were friends forever. We were in the same school and often ran in the same circles but for a while there she didn't know about the life, she was my eye in the storm, being with her had been calming and normal. It made me remember to be human. Then she became Batgirl and we dated, but we always ended up arguing. Arguments became fights which led us to tearing each other into pieces and putting each other back together. She's probably right though, we keep hurting each other."

Dick looked miserable and none of his friends knew what to say to him and he sighed deeply, "B is losing his head with what Talia has done. Jason can barely look at us without frothing at the mouth and I still haven't really processed the fact that he is actually back, Tim knocked up Stephanie and I didn't even know that they were interested in each other beyond their weird friendship. Everything is just falling apart and nothing I do helps."

Wally couldn't help but feel a little sorry for his friend, even though he was one of the many who had been curious to take a look behind the Batfamily and their masks, none of them expected to see how much pain their masks were hiding. It was obvious that Nightwing was stretched thin, that he was stressed out and that he was officially overwhelmed.

Connor looked at him and narrowed his eyes, "Why don't you take a break?"

Dick raised an eyebrow and Wally and Kaldur nodded their heads, "The team will be fine, with the evidence that we have against Luthor, it will take some time before we go on any big missions until we sort this out. Why don't you take a leave of absence?"

Dick looked at them like they were insane, "And do what?" he questioned them.

Wally gestured towards the zeta, "Deal with your family. Batman needs you to keep him from doing something stupid, Jason might not need to see you but you could figure out some way to help him and Tim and Stephanie? They need support, especially from their family. They're young and I highly doubt that Tim is going to give up his kid. It's a lot, the team and the League, we'll be here, go home Dick."

Dick stood up slowly, "If you need me, you'll call right?"

Kaldur nodded his head, "Take a break my friend, get some distance, some rest and when you're ready, you can come back."

Dick really hated to admit it but they all had a point and a break from the team, sounded pretty good right now. Barbara wouldn't be going out on patrol anymore which would mean that they would have to pick up her patrol routes, depending on whether or not Cass decided to come back to Gotham. Stephanie wouldn't be able to patrol either and he didn't know if she would go into retirement or not after she had the baby.

His eyes widened as he thought of the baby, and he couldn't help his mind screaming at him that there was a baby now and suddenly there were a lot of questions especially about what Tim was going to do, how he was handling it and what would happen next. He felt his headache grow increasingly worse as he realized how stressful things were about to become.

He would also have to talk to Tim and see whether he wanted to take a break from the team as well, in fact, he was pretty sure that right now would be a good time for them all to take a leave of absence unless the world was ending or something to that degree.

They needed to focus on their family and the fact that Jason was alive even though he was kind of crazy, on Steph and Tim and their secrets and their baby because seriously? Who knew Tim was even having sex? And Dick needed time to get over Barbara and the fact that they probably would never be the same ever again. Dick sighed sadly when he thought of Barbara but at the same time she had a point and he knew it.

He knew that she was feeling restless in her time as Batgirl recently and that she had finished university where she had studied criminology. She wanted her life to move forward and that meant letting of the promise of maybe between them because ever since they had been teenagers there had always been a promise of what could be between them and she was finally making a decision.

He mourned their friendship, it would never be the same, there was too much history for them to just go back to what they had but at the same time he was happy that she finally found what she had been searching for so long.

He thought of his apartment in Bludhaven and his time as a cop and he knew that it was time to go back to Gotham. He left Gotham to get some distance from Batman and Bruce Wayne and he felt like he had done a lot of good for the city but his family needed him. He had been selfish when Jason was around, he wasn't there for him as much as he should have been, he just gave Jason his blessing and popped every other weekend to help him train and listen to him.

The truth was that Dick was glad that Bruce had found someone else to focus on because it gave him a reason to move on and he didn't feel guilty that Bruce was alone. He was able to focus on himself and that was great for a while but then Jason died and they all blamed themselves and now he was back and Tim and Stephanie and fucking hell, everything that he thought he knew was crumbling around them. It was time he went home, actually he really should get back to Wayne Manor and see if B was alright. He didn't even know how he was handling everything that just happened.

Bruce Wayne was getting drunk. He sat in his office with some really expensive brandy and he gave no fucks when he drinks out of the bottle like a manner less buffoon. He ignores the look of horror on Alfred's face and just carries on drinking because sometimes you just need to forget and after everything that he had heard in the past two days, he wanted to black out and wake up with a hangover.

The rest of the world could fuck off as far as he was concerned because right now, he was having a mental breakdown and after all the shit he had seen as Batman, after losing so much as Bruce Wayne, he was fucking due a mental breakdown. Gotham would still be there in the morning.

His son had crawled out of his grave. How was that even possible? People don't wake up in their bloody grave, not even in their world and he had seen some pretty unrealistic things in his life. How had they missed it? Alfred tended to his grave every week, B went as well, whenever he could, just to talk to him and even Dick stopped by whenever he was in Gotham and none of them noticed that he had crawled out of his grave?

Talia put him in the Lazarus pit, he hated those things, he knew what it did to the mind and seeing his son with glowing green eyes was enough to give him nightmares for the rest of his damned life. He hated that bloody woman too, he cursed her to hell and back twice. There had once been something that he loved in her but right now he couldn't for the life of him remember what it was.

Then there was Tim, the kid was so much like him that he didn't understand how he managed to knock up a sixteen year old girl. He was going to be a grandfather, fucking hell, the press was going to eat them alive, then again he didn't really care. They were due a scandal anyway. How were they going to handle being parents? Would they keep the baby? He was sure that Tim would want to keep the baby but didn't know about Stephanie.

How the hell did the level headed Tim end up being a teen parent? He was so sure that he knew better but then again everyone heard that Stephanie had been on birth control so it wasn't like they were having unsafe sex. There was going to be a baby in the house, there hadn't been a baby in the manor since he had been born. He assumed that Alfred might be happy to see a great-grandchild or maybe he would beat Tim with a spoon, really he didn't know anymore.

When Dick walks into the study and sees the empty bottle he sighs, "Wish you kept some for me." He muttered before dragging the bigger man to his bedroom and leaving him to pass out in peace. They could talk in the morning. They were both just done with the day.

Stephanie looks at Tim and she knows he is pissed. He didn't say anything when he directs her into his car and they drive back to the safe house were Jason is currently outside, carving. They found that he was actually pretty good with woodwork and he found it soothing. After everything he had been through on the Watchtower, he needed some peace and quiet.

Stephanie pulls off the hoodie and throws it on the sofa as soon as they get home. Tim immediately pulls her in between his legs and pulls up her shirt so he can look at her tummy and Steph rolls her eyes.

"I'm only about two months pregnant Tim. There isn't anything to see yet."

Tim surprises her by placing a kiss just above her naval, "I'm not giving this baby up Steph. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that I had a kid somewhere out there in the world and I wasn't there for them. I never thought about being a parent but I swore I would never be my parents."

Stephanie cupped his cheek, "Are you sure Tim? I thought about trying to raise the baby myself and I knew that I wouldn't be able to do that but if I had you, I know we could do this together but are you sure? Everything changes Tim especially with a kid."

Tim pulled her in close, "I love you Stephanie. I've been in love with you for so long I don't even remember when you made me fall for you but I want this."

She kissed him and it wasn't long before Jason walked in on them and blushed, "I can go." he muttered and Stephanie held out her arms for a hug.

"We never want you to go Jay." She told him and Tim blushed as he hid his face in her neck.

"Huh?"

Tim chuckled, "Steph and I didn't want to start dating without you knowing how we felt about you. We both want you Jason, its why everything got so weird between us. We both wanted you and we wanted each other and we thought that we would have to choose between the people that we were falling in love with and then we decided that we didn't mind sharing but we wanted you to be ready."

Jason sort of stopped breathing and thinking for a few minutes and wondered if he died again somehow because while he was in a much better place when he was with them, he didn't think that they cared for him like that but Jason was a possessive person by nature. Having very little as a child made him extremely possessive of what he did have and he had been seeing Tim and Steph as his for a long time now but he didn't think he was ready for a relationship.

Steph cupped his cheek, "We don't mind waiting until you're ready but we want you to know that this is an option. We love you and if you don't want this, that's okay as well. You don't have to give us an answer right away but we are going to keep the baby."

Jason didn't have an answer but he was happy that they were going to keep the kid. They watched some movies and relaxed for the rest of the night, no one wanted to push anymore after everything that they had already revealed, they just wanted to relax because tomorrow they were going to Wayne manor and they would have to answer the questions from their family.


End file.
